poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear
Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear is the second segment of the second episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on August 25, 1990. Synopsis A bad nightmare proves to be no picnic for Piglet. When he says he'll never sleep again, his friends try to prove it to him that bad dreams are never going to come true. Plot After having a bad dream, about losing his friends in a storm, Piglet decides to never sleep again and keeps the whole house up. Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger have got to help Piglet sleep again. When his nightmare comes true, the monster storm takes all his friends. But, they are hidden in the Hundred Acre Wood and eventually come back. Piglet finds them. After his dream came true he is not afraid to sleep and goes back to bed with the help of Pooh and friends. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Sham Pooh” Story by ERIC LEWALD KEN KESSEL BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by ERIC LEWALD “Rock-A-Bye Pooh Bear” Written by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors ROBERT ALVAREZ MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON ERNIE SCHMIDT RICHARD TRUEBLOOD NEAL WARNER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor [https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Glenn_Lewis GLENN LEWIS] Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Trivia *Piglet has a nightmare by having Tigger jump really high, Rabbit drive away in a carrot car, and Pooh get sucked in a honey pot. Video Releases *"Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun" *"Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh" Gallery Rock-a-Bye.png Category:1990 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3